Admission of Interest
by LadyMonogatari
Summary: The consequences of reaction are making Dante and Lady rewind the night's events from their own point of view. DantexLady
1. Run and Purge

**Don't know where I am going with this yet really, a rough idea perhaps. We'll see how it goes. I am a big fan of DantexLady and I love reading about them together. Especially any frustrating traits they have. **

* * *

Running. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't thinking, just trying to get away. Down this alley and an unfamiliar street. Neon signs blurred past her vision until the stitch in her side was too great to bear. What had he done?

Dante stood shirtless and coatless with the light of the shop glowing yellow behind him in the night. "Lady.... LADY!"he called after her. "Fuck"he muttered to no one but himself. That was the problem, he was no one but himself. He didn't know what made him do it. All these funny thoughts in his head and nowhere, not one person to approve or disapprove. Everything left to him to figure out on his own. He often imagined what others would do to give himself advice but end the end he couldn't help but be himself. It was the only thing he really knew after all and even then he questioned if it was his human or his demon talking him into things. He closed his shop door with a resounding slam when it was clear she was out of sight and not coming back. Fuck he cursed again internally as he ran his hand through his hair and looked at the culprits, the couch and the beer.

Lady held the stitch in her side and breathed convulsively while hunched over a trashcan. She had made herself sick running like that after consuming alcohol. After she wiped her mouth from everything she spat out she looked around to see where she had ended up. She couldn't be more than few blocks away when she saw the reddish pink glow of the Love Planet club sign. The outside posters were showing off every inch of skin it could get away with without breaking laws. Disgusting was her first thought. But then it dawned on Lady that the girls inside were probably just doing what they had to. She could certainly identify with that. The disgusting thing might have been how the people inside took advantage of that.

Lady tensed as someone stumbled out of the shadows behind her and said, "Where is your boyfriend little girl, or are you headed to work tonight?" He tilted his head and she could see he was eying the entrance to the club. Lady imperceptibly twitched her hand near the holster on her thigh ready to protect herself. The drunkard lurched backward unsteady on his feet. "God knows you have the body for it sweetheart." he said. With that he leaned on the opposite wall and slowly made his way to the edge feeling around for something else to support him on his way to the club.

Dante replayed the last 10 minutes in his head. They had been talking about old stuff and new jobs for a good two hours now. They had done this once before, trading war stories. A good way to unwind and stay close. "Stay close,?" he said to no one, not even himself. That was all he wanted and lately he had been interpreting close differently. At first it was the occasional job he had told her about and sometimes, though not often, she might show up. Then she would tell him about jobs, and then collaboration, then eating once or twice a month. A couple times she would stick around a couple hours if she had nothing better to do and then...then. "Then she ran." he thought.

* * *

**So..... what do you think they did? Thank you for reading. Comments and critiques are welcomed.**


	2. Hot and Cold

A distant rumble of thunder and a quick wind through the alley ushered in the rolling clouds. "This is just great, I've got to find cover." Lady sighed. At least the task of finding somewhere to go took her mind off the confusion of the real matter at hand. As soon as she could find a place to stay dry and regroup maybe she could figure something out.

Dante was feeling restless. His body was telling him he must do something, anything. The problem was he had been trying to do something. Something that felt warm and incredible...and willing for all of 30 seconds. Just thinking about it made him self conscious for a moment. Maybe he really didn't belong here no matter how much good he thought he did. Rejection wasn't something he took well. The world never took kindly to his wildness, then his brother's ideology rejected him and now the only other person who would even have an inkling of understanding for him had ran off too. If he had even been thinking straight 20 minutes ago he never would have even inched closer to her. But she let him damn it. It didn't take a genius to read signals and he was sure she saw his.

If she would have just let him they could be... be what exactly? What were they? Friendship was it probably. Although strained, they had an understanding of each other which is more than either of them could say about the rest of the world. Life in tatters and then picking up and moving on brought people closer if they shared the experience. Him and his brother had clung to each other for years in the aftermath of watching their family die. While he didn't exactly expect that from Lady, he did know they shared loneliness and getting her to admit it was like pulling teeth. He should have thought to ease her into other things they could share. Just smacking someone upside the head with his actions was bound to get him a slap. He didn't think she'd run though.

Rain was falling unforgivably outside the awning Lady was standing under. She thought she might have another five minutes to find a room for the night when the drizzle began dropping big plops of rain in the street. Now it was almost moving at a slant threatening to even get at her under the cover of the closed shop's awning. Forced to wait until it calmed down, she sat hunched with her boots close to her thighs to keep her warm. With nothing else to do her mind wandered back to where she came from.

How could he, why did she, and what was going to happen now? Surely they couldn't play it off like nothing had happened. Trying to ignore it would mean never acknowledging the very part of her that felt him over her and liked it. She tried to push these thoughts away but they only bubbled up over again sending her back all the hot flutters she felt as his hand gently course up her bare thigh. Maybe if she hadn't willingly started to lean back to lay down and he hadn't tucked his rough fingers under her shorts she might still be there. But those actions told her two things, he had in mind more than just kissing and furthermore she would let him.


End file.
